Wallmond
Wallmond is an Epic Quest plant that has 160 Normal Bites worth of health, and it works like a Tall-Nut until it has been hurt with a large amount of bites, then it starts working like a Wall-Nut, and then at its last state of health, it explodes (not hurting any zombies), and leaves 2 endurian-healthed, skinned Wallmonds at any random lane (with zombies on it). You must do 10 Zombie Quests to get this Plant. Over View Wallmond Overview Wallmond is a Tall defensive plant (but technically it is a Nut, so it can be healed with Wall-Nut Aid), that changes over time. when Wallmond enters 135 bites, it enters its first degrade. when it has 95 Health, it loses its Tall- Ability, as well as entering its 2nd Degrade. As it 55 hits in health, it starts its 3rd Degrade, which is almost as weak as an endurian. After that, it will hit its 4th and last degrade at 10 health. During that phase, it will launch 2 Skinned, small, Wallmonds with 10 Health each. Baby Wallmond Over View Baby Wallmond acts as its own plant with its own Plant Food and such. Strangely, it does not appear in its own Almanac Entry. Baby Wallmonds can be plantfooded to produce more Baby Wallmonds (1 Baby Wallmond). Wallmond Plant Food Wallmond will launch a Baby Wallmond but for some reason, the Plantfooded baby Wallmond has 25 Health Instead of the normal 10. Baby Wallmond Plant Food It will simply grow another version of itself. The Plantfood only works for Plantfooded Baby Wallmonds from Wallmonds Strategy Wallmond is best used in last minute attacks. Whenever there is a random attack that just hits out of nowhere, it is best to use this. You can use Primal Wall-Nuts for small atacks, but if there are Gargantuars, Zombie hordes, and such, and you need to fend off, it is reccomended to use Wallmond. His defensive power if okay, and you can use him in Last Stand, but do not cover most lanes with him. He's a little expensive. He is great in places like Wild West since the zombies' main goal is to horde up, and this Nut practically stops them. He can take a Surfer Board by pushing to another zombie. Though he can only take one, so use Wall-Nut aid if necessary. The recharge is not that slow so Big Wave Beach will be a breeze with this thing. Wallmond cannot be pushed back, but he takes certain amounts of damage. He takes 2 NDB from the Punk Zombie, and take s10 NDB from the Mecha Football Zombie, which makes this a Good Plant for those hard levels with Punk Zombies and Mecha Football Zombies! Wallmond is a great plant for crowd control if you have instant kills, or a good stand behind it. Suburban Almanac Entry Wallmond Sun Cost: 250 Recharge: Mediocre Health: 150 Bites Special: It can stop zombie from going over it, and before it gets eaten, it will launch tiny versions of itself! "Wallmond always spends every second with his kids. He usually does his job and such, but if anything ever happens to him, he will rely on his kids to take his place. He spends everyday with them because the chances of that happenening are as big as him." Gallery Wallmondbaby.png|A baby Wallmond AlmondDegrade2.png|Wallmond's second degrade AlmondDegrade4.png|Wallmond's fourth degrade AlmondDegrade3.png|Wallmond's third degrade AlmondDegrade1.png|Wallmond's first degrade Almond.png|HD Wallmond WallmondGrass.png|Wallmond on the Lawn Trivia/ Fun Facts *The Plant's developers were originally thinking about having this plant have 250 HP, and have the Baby Wallmonds have 40 Health. *For some reason in the files, Wallmond can sometimes be called Almond instead of its traditional name. *Wallmond's design and concept was remade from a scrapped idea, Smackadamian Nut, except for the fact that the damaging part was removed. *Wallmond resembles the original Plants vs. Zombies Tall-nut instead of an actual Almond. *Wallmond's joke comes from "Almond" and "Wall" (obviously). *Also, this is not the first nut to have Wall as its joke (as that is Wall-Nut). Category:Plants Category:Defensive Plants Category:Nuts Category:Plants that produce more plants Category:Mediocre Recharge Plants Category:Epic Quests Plants